Random Craziness
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Ok so first chapter I wrote because I was really upset and I wanted to be cheered up, but I think if I have the time and stuff I will make other ones like it. Just crazy Cullen activities XD
1. Dance Off

**Disclaimer- I don't own the song or the characters.**

**WARNING- This is ducking crazy but as I'm writing this I'm insanely upset for no reason and I decided I need to get upbeat and I just downloaded this song and yeah I was reminded of a youtube video I've seen. Hope you don't think I'm too crazy. It's obvious this would never EVER happen, even in fanfiction but still it's to cheer myself up because my best friend isn't here (I don't blame her whatsoever though).**

**Third Person**

Jacob stood at the edge of the meadow that he had found the blood sucker. He was back. He snarled at him. "Stay away from us, we spared you last time, this time we won't be as forgiving."

"Well, we can think about that, but it wouldn't do anything to win territory." Laurent said in a sneering tone. He smiled slightly as he walked over to Jacob, scrunching is nose as he smelt the smell of Jacob and his pack.

"And how do we 'win' territory?" He asked in reply, not breathing in the smell of Laurent, but still trying to look intimidating.

Bella and the Cullen family were on the other side, Bella holding Nessie in her arms so that Nessie didn't jump up and run to Jacob's side. Nessie looked at Laurent cocking her head to the side confused. "Mommy? Why is the crazy French guy being mean to Jake?"

That made the atmosphere even more tense around Jacob and Laurent. Bella hushed her child and held her close, Edward had left her side and brought seats. "We're going to be here a while, so we might as well get comfortable."

The Cullen family sat down and waited for the fight to start.

"A dance off." Laurent said.

Jacob blinked confused. "Wait, what?" He asked confused.

Laurent smirked. "You heard what I said. Dance off now."

"We don't have any music." Jacob said.

"I do!" Nessie shouted as she ran over to Jacob out of her mother's arms. She looked at Edward. "Daddy can you bring the CD player please?" She asked batting her eyes in that way that Edward couldn't resist and in less than a minute he came back with a portable CD player. Nessie giggled. "Thank you Daddy." She went over and kissed her dad on the cheek then put the CD on as they went back to sit down, Laurent and Jacob getting ready to do the dance off. Nessie pressed play and when the song blasted out of the CD player, they both knew they were in trouble.

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

Jacob and Laurent looked at each other in a glaring way. They started dancing and the Cullen's thought it was hilarious. Nessie was giggling into her hands at the fact the two of them were trying to do very girly body rolls. Two very muscular guys trying to look very feminine and trying to be sexy.

It wasn't working.

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life_

_Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

They then started circling each other as they danced. Jacob was now doing a strange thing that involved him getting into Laurent's face then dancing away.

They were doing a very calm dance as if trying to attract each other. It was slightly disturbing to the Cullens but Emmett was having a ball, bopping in his body to the beat as he watched them. Everyone could tell he wanted to get in with the action and join the dance off.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

The two of them started smiling and dancing like crazy as they started singing along with the words and being over dramatic. Nessie was beginning to get freaked out about this. She knew about imprinting, and she knew that Jacob had imprinted on her. But how could she go out with someone in the future who was so…so…camp?

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

Emmett suddenly jumped up from his seat and joined in, the rest of the Cullen's were bewildered as now the three beefy men with rippling muscles danced to one of the girliest songs that someone could have picked.

The three boys jumped up and down and sang along with the music as they danced as if they were little girls at a sleepover. They seemed like they were having a good time, but it was only a few minutes ago that they had been fighting over territory.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

They kept dancing, acting even more girly as time passed, Jacob now starting to pull off his shirt and twirling it over his head to the beat. The Cullen's just sat there staring, most of them wishing they had a video camera to record the precious moments. Edward whispered something into Jasper's ear. He chuckled and nodded, intensifying the need to dance and sing and act like fools inside Emmett, Jacob and Laurent.

Soon they were singing at the top of their lungs and dancing like mad men.

_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim_

They stopped as the music paused for a second then began to dance more and more as they stood their head banging and dancing like fools as they smiled and laughed as if they were actually girls at a very girly sleepover.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

They stopped and looked at each other as they sang the last lines to each other laughing and grinning like fools.

_oh oh oh oh oh  
I - I can't wait to see you again_

The song stopped and so did Jasper's powers. The supernatural beings stopped and looked over at the Cullen's who were all as still as stone, with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Erm, yeah, could we just not talk about this again?" The guys all asked in different words but all over lapping so it was just a mash of words.

Nessie giggled suddenly. "You won't be able to forget about it." Nessie giggled out.

Everyone turned to her confused. "What are you talking about, Nessie?" Jacob asked.

Nessie giggled and pulled out a little video camera. "Say hello to Youtube!" She screamed before taking off into the woods heading home.

"GET HER!" Emmett and Laurent screamed running after her. Jacob's face was just bewildered.

Bella ran after the two grown men. "IF EITHER OF YOU TOUCH A _HAIR _ON MY BABY I WILL HAVE THE GREAT PLEASURE OF MAULING AND KILLING YOU BOTH!" She screamed after them, making the ground shake.

Jacob looked at Edward. "I'm never going to live this down am I?" He said.

Edward sighed. "Most probably not." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I must protect my daughter and try and calm my wife down."

**A.N.- Ok so yeah it's completely insane. But it put a smile on my face. If you all don't know why I chose Laurent and Jacob singing See You Again, go onto youtube and write in the search bar 'Miley Cyrus Twilight' it'll bring up a one with Edi Gathegi and Taylor Lautner serenading Rachelle Lefe'vre with the song. It cheered me up and inspired this.**

**Playlist**

**See you again by Miley Cyrus**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this because I know she'll get a chuckle out of it as much as I did when I wrote it. __**B.N.- HAHAAHAA I am cracking up at this!!! Hahaha. And what a great time to beta this, too.. I was just feeling sad as well, now I'm laughing my arse off. xD  
I must search that youtube video… And props to Nessie for recording the dance for youtube. Haha. **PEOPLE GET EXCITED KADS IS BACK XDXDXDXDXD!!!!!!! Lol, she's limited on her computer now, so I get excited when she comes back._


	2. Nessie's thoughts

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**So I thought that you guys might want to know what was going through Nessie's head when she was running through the forest away from Emmett and Laurent. Well especially for you here it is. Nessie's thoughts.**

Llama, llama DUCK!

**It was funny when me and Jade were sitting thinking about it XD**


	3. AN

**A.N.- I'm so sorry I write so many of these, but my friend needs help. Underneath is the problem**

**My friend has a Twilight RP site.**

**She needs the site to be more active.**

**There's a link to the site in my profile, please go check out the site, I am actually part of it (I play Alice, Jacob and an original characte called Lauren) and all you have to do is sign up as a character. There are rules about it though, you have to write something over 500 words. It's good fun, So far Alice has had a chat with Jasper (until the girl playing Jasper just stopped coming onto the site) and gone shopping with Nessie (it's in the future) but it would be AMAZING if you joined there are a lot of characters still up for grabs, (the day is 27th of February so I can't say that these characters are still up for grabs if you're reading this at a later date) Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Royce King (yup he's in it too), most of the Caren family (original characters), Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and right now I'm making up more human characters for Forks high and for Calvin (yup the Cullen's moved) high. So PLEASE go and just check out the site, see some of the rps already going on and see if you'd like it, it's all reading and writing and stuff and it's a lot of fun, I've been on since about October next year, but she's just transfered the site onto another type, so please go check her out, I know there are a lot of you who read my stuff and I know a lot of you write your own stuff.**

**On another note, I'm not going to be uploading as much (like I upload a lot anyway D:) because my beta is moving house (well she's probably in her new house now) so I can't send her stuff and she can't check it and I'm not uploading without her guidance. So you should check out the RP site more since that will be cool, I'm addicted already and she just put it back up on Tuesday or Monday lol.**


End file.
